


Designated Driver

by AngelofMuses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, that's the entire story, they're screwing in the back of the car while Reiji drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/pseuds/AngelofMuses
Summary: After a night on the town, Ray forces Reiji to take a stranger home with them. Apparently, this stranger and Ray are intent on making Reiji's life a living nightmare.





	Designated Driver

               Reiji severely wished he hadn’t agreed to this. It was taking everything in him to not slam on the brakes and force his sister and whoever this drunken stranger was to walk home. He had tried to peel the idiot off his sister and drag her back to the car, but after a twenty minute argument with two drunks that ended in Ray giving Reiji a mean bruise, he had decided to just let them both pass out in the back seat.

Well, he wished they would pass out.

Ray’s moans reverberated through the car, and Reiji never hated the broken radio more than in that moment, because there was absolutely nothing to drown out the grunts and sighs from the back seat. Their mouths were obviously busy, if the wet squelching pops of making out were any indication. It was disgusting, and Reiji dug his nails in the plastic on the steering wheel of the car. He gave up trying to tell them to stop two exits ago, they were paying him no mind.

“ _Ohhhh_ fuck Zarc.” Ray keened, and it took all of Reiji’s will power not to twist the wheel and send the three of them careening into the ditch on the side of the road. Ray was going to pay dearly for this, one way or another. She better tire herself out by time they get home, Reira doesn’t need to see this atrocious mess.

Reiji tried his best not to look, but as he glanced in his rearview, he nearly threw up on the dashboard. The guy’s shirt was already discarded somewhere, and Ray was making motions to follow suit, only the short blue cocktail dress she had worn didn’t leave her with any pants to speak up.

“Goddamn…” Zarc muttered. Reiji flinched as Ray moaned once more, and the sound of sucking resumed. Would it hurt them to keep their clothes on for _fifteen fucking minutes_? Reiji leaned on the gas, and the motor growled, for a blissful second nearly overtaking the sounds of foreplay in the background. He was speeding by 20 miles per hour but he could give less of a damn, he just wanted this nightmare to be over with.

Suddenly, something was flung at Reiji’s face, knocking his glasses askew, and it took everything in him not to jerk the wheel and send them careening. Reiji plucked the offending item off his face, and blushed beet red as he threw it to the side. Ray’s bra slid under the passenger seat, and Reiji couldn’t help the reflex as he turned to yell at his sister for nearly getting them killed.

He was met with the _lovely_ sight of someone shoving their face into his sister’s breasts, and suddenly the lecture escaped him as he whipped around to face the road again, hunching his shoulders. He prayed to whatever deity was out there to let one of these idiots give up. He cringed as sloppy suckling noises began to permeate through the air, but no noises their bodies could make could compare to the horrors of what he had to endure next.

Drunk dirty talk.

“Your tits taste so fucking good.” It came out muffled, as Zarc was obviously… occupied in Ray, but Reiji still heard every fucking awful word.

“Ah, ah, _fuck_ , you like what you see?” Another groan slipped out from Ray, and Reiji was contemplating how much he was willing to risk an embarrassing obituary just to end this awful night.

“Hehe, I’d like it better if I could see more. Does all of you taste this good?” The sucking stopped, and suddenly Ray let out a giggle as Reiji heard the sound of cloth crumpling and- No no no _no god fucking no._

Reiji tried not to stare as Ray’s panties barely missed his face, flying onto the console and draping themselves over the gear stick. He took one cursory glance at the rearview mirror, and reflexively pushed it away from him. He hoped there was nobody behind him, because he absolutely refused to turn it back and risk seeing Ray _stark fucking naked with a drunk man shoving his face into her crotch._

“ _Holy fuck, Zarc._ ” Ray’s voice melted into a high whine, before rising even further in pitch to a scream. There was a loud thud, signifying that she had fallen back. “ _Oh shit don’t stop don’t stop please-“_

Reiji leaned on the horn, hoping to drown them out or snap them out of their drunken sex, but all he was rewarded with were more expletives being pulled from Ray’s mouth. Were these two just deaf to the world? Ray kept whining for more, and Zarc seemed all too happy to oblige.

“Mmfff, are you gonna cum?” Zarc taunted.

“Ah, ah, please keep going, _fuck_.” Ray let out a choked noise, breaths coming out in loud pants before she screamed at what Reiji could swear was the top of her lungs. Please let her be done, please let that be the end-

“ _I’m so fucking close…”_

Goddamnit.

Their exit came up, and Reiji groaned. He had to look, he couldn’t total their mother’s new car this soon. He craned his head for the briefest of seconds, trying his damndest to keep his eyes straight through back window. There wasn’t a vehicle in sight behind him, thank god, but he wasn’t able to keep his eyes from darting to the sound of a sudden loud smack and fuck did he regret it.

Ray’s body was flushed, red splotches of skin on her shoulders face and chest. Drool was leaking out of the corner of her mouth as her eyes were rolled back, almost into her head. Her hands were curled into Zarc’s silver hand, forcing his face into her core as she bucked her hips into him. Zarc was forced to accommodate by laying awkwardly half on the seat and half on the floor of the car to steady himself, trying to keep eating Ray out while she writhed. He still had his pants on, by the looks of it, but his belt was gone and the waistband was slowly slipping down his hips.

Reiji shakily changed lanes, eyes locked in front of him. He was never letting Ray take strangers home again. He half debated telling their mother, this was pure torture and he needed some recompense, but shook his head at the idea. Even he wasn’t that cruel, not to mention he’d get his own earful for letting Ray get drunk in the first place.

The streets finally turned onto a business district, and the familiar apartments lining the streets came into view. He was so close to escape, they were almost home-

The car screeched as Reiji slammed on the brakes, the they shuddered beneath him as the anti-lock activated, the car going from 80 to zero in the span of three seconds. Goddamn red light. He should have just run it, he was so stupid, now he was going to have to wait and this light was always two minutes too long-

“Oh god, Zarc, I think I’m gonna, _please, oh god, I’m gonna cum, keep going, god yes-“_

Stuck at a red light, Reiji felt himself finally die inside as his sister came in the backseat with a scream so loud he thought his ears would bleed. Or perhaps the horrifying experience gave him an aneurism. He’d believe either.

“You’re so fucking wet, god _damn_.” More sounds of clothing sliding away and being cast aside. Reiji was all too happy when the light turned green to push the gas pedal as hard as he was legally able, trying to drive up the sound of the engine.

“Ah, god, fuck me Zarc, please.” Ray’s begs were embarrassing enough, but the way her voice shifted into that whiny high pitch made everything a thousand times worse. Her words were slurring together, and Reiji wondered how she was even still able to stay upright. Why was tonight of all nights the one where she suddenly had the stamina to stay awake?

_‘I will give literally anything to be able to push these two out this car right now,’_ Reiji barely muttered under his breath. Someone stabbing a knife into his gut seemed far less painful than this.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Ray.” How eloquent. Reiji choked back a distressed noise as the wet sounds of sex rattled in his ears. He was so close, he was turning into their neighborhood, why couldn’t they wait ten more minutes?

Reiji bit the inside of his cheek, and he accidently drew blood as the rough sound of skin slapping skin began to overtake everything else. There was an incredibly gross, wet sound every time Zarc reentered and if made Reiji just want to bite down even harder.

“You’re so wet, oh my god, _Ray.”_

“Mmmm, you’re in deep, come on, _Zarc.”_

The way they said each other’s name with such sweet passion would have been almost touching if it wasn’t accompanied by the worst sounds of sex and bad porno lines that Reiji had ever heard. Right now the sweet release of death seemed far more appealing.

“Fuck, I’m cumming, fuck Fuck, FUCK!” Zarc yelled and his head hit the back of Reiji’s seat, jolting him forward. Zarc and Ray both were breathing heavily, slowly coming back down. Reiji realized with horror that they had probably just gotten the new car covered in-

Ray was definitely going to clean that up tomorrow, regardless of whatever hangover she had.

Reiji finally turned into their driveway, gingerly pushing the gear stick into park so that he wasn’t touching his sister’s underwear. Still shaking, he gingerly unlocked his door and slipped outside. He allowed himself one last look at the backseat, and he saw Zarc had draped himself over Ray, the two falling dead asleep in the back.

Reiji fumbled for the house key on his ring and pushed inside the front door, resolving to drink away this experience and get back at Ray the first chance he got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment below and tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
